


Why Robins hate Disney

by Ancri



Category: Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, Feelings, Nightwing is a good brother, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: The Team finds out that doing something as simple as watching a Disney movie with the different Robins can become a disaster. Sometimes something that is a lovely scene for one person is a painful memory for someone else.





	Why Robins hate Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own any of this characters.

Dick  
When Wally found out that none of his team mates had ever watched the lion king he totally freaked out. You can’t live without seeing it. He understood that Conner, Kaldur and the wonderful Megan never watched it, but Artemis and Robin. Unacceptable! That’s why the next team bonding time was spent on the couch in the mountain in front of the TV. Even the opening song gave Wally goose bumps. He loved this movie, loved every song. It always gives him this warm feeling like when he was a little kid and watched it with his parents. He sang I just can’t wait to be king loud along and Megan giggled at his euphoria. And then the sad part came. Scars betrayal. Mufasa looked at his brother and then he fall to his death. Everyone tensed. Megan gasped and tears run done her face when Simba run at his father’s side. Next to Wally Robin started to breave heavy and Wally was surprised, that the fictive death would affected Robin like this, he’s from Gotham after all. And then Scar looked at Simba and told him it was his entire fault. In the same moment Simba run off into the desert, Robin left the room with his ninja skills. Only Wally saw him leave. Slowly he stood up and followed his best friend in to the training hall. Robin was beating on one of the punching bags like it was his worst enemy.  
“Robin?” Wally tried without success. Carefully he circled the bird to look in his face. Robin was crying.  
“Robin?” he repeated unsure of what had upset his best friend. Another hart throw at the bag and Wally feared Robin would break his wrist if he keeps doing this. But then Robin stopped and looked up at Wally.  
“It’s my fault!” he whimpered his arms limp at his side.  
“What’s your fault, pal?” he asked and steps closer to Robin.  
“I knew someone messed with the equipment. I knew something was wrong. But I didn’t tell them. I didn’t tell them and then they fall” Robin cried out, tears streaking his face. Oh no, someone fall to their death and Robin think he’s responsible for it and Wally, the idiot, had remind him of it with this dump Idea. But how should he knew, Robin was as a big mystery as the dark night himself.  
“I’m pretty sure it’s not your fault” he tried to cheer him up but Robin stepped a step away from him and looked him directly in the eyes.  
“No, you don’t get it. It was my fault. I killed them. I killed my parents” and that was the breaking point. Robin slide on the floor, his legs pressed against his chest and some painful sobs escaped his throat. Wally fall down next to his best friend and pulled him in a warm hug. First the bird stiffed, but then he accepted the embrace and hugged Wally back. They stood like this for awhile, Robin sobbing and Wally offering comfort. Then Robin pulled away.  
“Don’t tell Batman I told you! And don’t tell the others I cried” he begged with a shaking voice.  
“Never!” Wally answered and Robin smiled at him. With his thump he wiped a tear out of Robins face and smiled back.  
“Thanks Wally” Robin said glad.  
“Always buddy!” Wally said grinning. He was going to make sure no one will ever going to watch the lion king in the mountain ever again.  
Next time they watched a movie Wally made sure that Robin was the one to choose. They watched Dumbo.

 

 

Jason  
After Wally intrudes everyone to Disney Megan started to like the company. It became a habit of the team that they watched at least one Disney movie together ones a month. When new team members came along they joint in this tradition. That’s why a group of twelve teens sat around the TV and watched the hunchback of Notre Dame. The second Robin wasn`t an official member of the team, but Nightwing had brought him along. Kaldur was glad he did. Of course, first it was wired to have another Robin and the boy could be unpleasant disrespectful, but he was still a kid and Kaldur hoped he could find friends in this team. Also he hoped Robin and Nightwing would bound a little bit. It wasn’t that Nightwing was mean to the kid, he just ignored him often. He must fell replaced and that was terrible. Kaldur desperately hoped Batman would see this and do something about it, but it seemed unlikely. But this wasn’t Robins fault. It was obvious that the boy yearned for his predecessor approval, obvious for everyone except Nightwing. The poor boy had big footprints to fit in and could probably only do so with Nightwings help. Sadly Kaldur knew that the older bird could be such a great big brother, he shout that every day with the younger team members, if he could just be so to his successor as well.  
Megan seemed to love the move. Quasimodo was so lovely, even with his strange looks. She must identify with him, as a whit Marsian. It seemed to break her hard, that they treated him so poorly. Robin on the other hand seemed to be bored. He was playing on his mobile and it started to annoy Kaldur, who was sitting next to him. But then Esmeralda started singing God help the outcast and Robin looked up at the screen. First she sang about the fact that a gypsy like her shouldn’t ask god for her help and robin looked up at Nightwing, who was biting his lip. She sang about the outcast and that no one helps them, that they are poor and hungry. Robin listen to her, is hands in fists. At the end of her lovely song he jumped up and started jelling at the screen.  
“Stop winning. No one helps an outcast. No one cares about them. Everyone hates them!” he nearly screamed and everyone looked at him with wide eyes while he ran out.  
“What did just happen?” Artemis asked shocked and looked, like everyone else, at Nightwing.  
“I talk to him!” he answered and followed Robin out. Kaldur was skeptical if Nightwing was capable of helping Robin. Of course he had total respect for his comrade and his skills, but Megan was usually the one for the empathic work. Kaldur just wish to help his team, as the leader he at least had to try. When he found the two in the hanger Nightwing was jelling at Robin.  
“What was that? Everyone just tries to have a nice evening, but you must have had this outburst! What were you thinking?” Nightwing asked angry and Kaldur took a deep breath, that was exactly what he had feared would happen.  
“This movie sucks!” Robin explained his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“That is no reason to scream!” Nightwing responded his hands in his hips.  
“It’s just … just…” Robin stuttered and Nightwing grow inpatient.  
“Just what?” He nearly screamed and Kaldur was about to step in but then Robin rose his voice.  
“What they say about your people” the young boy sad without looking in the older eyes. Kaldur stopped. What did he mean with that?  
“Is this is what this is about” Nightwing asked quiet shocked.  
“It’s a part of it” Robin muttered eyes fixed at the floor. Nightwing led out a sight and kneeled down next to the bird.  
“Robin, pleas look at me. Jason” Nightwing spoke and Robin looked hesitantly up.  
“What they said about gypsies, I heard worse everyday in school. It doesn’t bother me anymore. And have you seen Esmeralda, she give a shit about everyone’s opinion and stands for what she is and what is right. If that doesn’t say something good about my people than I don’t know” Nightwing laughed and then continued more serious: “But thank you. For caring I mean. Most people don’t think that they words can hurt. Me for example. But this isn’t everything right?” he asked and ruffled the boys black hair. Robin refused to speak, so Nightwing continued.  
“You are not an outcast, by the way. Same for me. In the past we may have been, but not anymore!”  
“The kids in school think different. They call me a street rat. They hate me. You hate me” Robin jelled and tears run down his face.  
“How could I ever hate my baby brother? I love you. I know I’m bad at showing it, but it’s true. And the kids in school are wrong. You’re not a street rat; you’re a Wayne, a bat, a hero. You are Robin, the boy wonder. Never ever forget that. And we are no outcasts because we are not alone. See, we have a home. A family. It may be small, and broken, but it is still good. And being a family means, we protect each other. Get it. I protect you and you protect me. And together we protect Batman, because, man, that guy would die without us” Nightwing explained and Robin chuckled.  
“How about we go home, I buy you an Ice, if you don’t tell Bruce, and tonight we patrol together, maybe we can scare the hell out of scarecrow” Nightwing suggested and stand up.  
“I would love to!” Robin answered happy and the two left the Mountain. Kaldur relaxed, that was exactly what he wanted to happen.  
Nightwing and Robin grew cloth after this and Robin was about to finally join the team, when the Joker killed him a few month later. Nightwing was broken after his lose. He thought it was his fault, thought he should have been a better brother, thought he should have protected Robin.  
On the funeral they played God help the outcast. 

 

 

 

Tim  
Megan had ordered them all to watch Hercules again. Conner wished he could just find a way to excuse himself from this tradition. It was always hard to be so close to Megan without a mission to distract him. No he was forced to watch her snuggle with her new boyfriend La’gaan. Just perfect. It’s not that he was still in love with her or something; she was just there from the very start. He couldn’t remember live without her. The fact that Wally and Artemis were retired and Kaldur betrayed them didn’t make it easier. The only one left from his friends was Nightwing, who sat next to him. On Conner’s other side sat Robin. He was the third Robin and probably the most insecure one. Conner didn’t understand why, Robin was brilliant, even more than Nightwing and that must mean something, because before Conner had meet Robin, he always thought Nightwing was the cleverest person. And he was a skilled fighter as well, trained by Batman and Nightwing. That’s why it was a mystery to Conner why he didn’t thought higher of himself. Maybe it was because Nightwing would never send Robin on the difficult and dangerous mission. But it was obvious, that the elder bird was afraid to lose him, after the second Robin god murdered from the crime prince of Gotham.  
“What the hack is wrong with Hercules ears?” Garfield asked skeptical. He was sitting on the floor and occasionally turned in to a cat and back.  
“Even his nipples look so” Cassie laughed on her place next to Blue Beetle.  
“Guys pleas” Megan begged the younger teens without success.  
“And this tiny scarf while keep you warm on your long journey to Zeus temple” Blue joined in there laugher.  
“They are in Greek, it’s pretty hot there” Robin explained without looking away from the screen.  
“Have you been in Greek before, Robin?” Cassie asked. Greek was the country closest to her home and her folk still prayed to the Greek gods.  
“No, but my parents have. They have been pretty much everywhere” the boy explained sad and everyone looked at him. Nightwing shifted uncomfortable.  
“They sand postcards!” Robin explained fast, when he realized the attention, as if that would make it better.  
“Sometimes” he added so quiet Conner was probably the only one who heard it. Everybody stayed silence for the next few minutes. That was sad, did Robin’s parents abounded him. How could they do this, he is such a wonderful boy?  
“I always thought Batman was your father” Garfield asked and Conner bit back a sight. The green boy was the youngest of their group and Conner had learned early, that kids weren’t really empathic, but he had thought better of Gar.  
“His is not!” Robin said shortly. Nightwing seemed to want to say something, but not in front of the entry team. They refocused on the screen, all except Robin. He seemed to be in his one thought. Every now and then Nightwing would look worried at his little brother. In the middle of I can go the distance Robin jumped up and stuttered something about he seriously needed to go now. Nightwing jumped up and followed his little bird out. Just because of Conner’s super hearing he could understand the words the pair exchanged on their way to the Zeta-Tube.  
“Everything ok?” their leader asked his brother.  
“Sure. It’s just. I can kind of sympathies with Hercules. I don’t belong as well” he said quiet and Conner’s heart ached at his words.  
“Don’t say that. You are Robin, a hero. You are grate at what you do and we are so proud of you. Your parents are going to be that too!” Nightwing said confident und Conner could easily image Nightwing ruffling Robin’s hair.  
“I think I don’t care anymore what they think. Its way more important what the team thinks. What you and Batman think!” Robin explained shy.  
“Then you are already where you belong!” Nightwing assured.  
“Raise to the clock tower?” the older one teased the younger bird.  
“You are going down, Grayson!” Robin responded happy. Conner smiled when the female voice announced they left. Whatever people Robin’s parents were, Robin wasn`t alone. He had Batman and Nightwing; damn he had the entry team. Conner hadn’t any parents and the one who came closest to a father, Superman, ignored him for over a year, but with the help of his friends, Conner turned out just fine.

 

Damien

The team didn’t exist anymore. Most of them were already members of the justice league. Kaldur had retourned to Atlantis. Wally, after he came back from dead, became Flash, because his uncle retired. Artemis moved with him to Central city and was now helping her husband as Tigress. Dick had become Batman a few months ago, because the original one died. He had a hard time to except his new position and even harder to except his father’s death, but he was making a wonderful job whit Gotham, the league and Robin. Conner still looked like he was sixteen; Megan knew it hurts him to see all his friend grew up while he was forced to stay young forever. That’s way Megan also still looked like she did all thus years ago, time also worked different for a Martian. She didn’t bear to see him so alone. After all she still loved him, but she knew she had hurt him. She gave him time; they had all the time in the world. Their friends didn’t. They were still young, in their mid twenties. But she was emphatic. To lose someone close was hard for her and no one will ever be so close to her than this five people. She loved them all so genuinely. That’s why they still had their Disney tradition, for the good old days. She remembered the first time Dick had entered the room in his Batman uniform, it was wired, but when he started to sing along to Colors of the wind everyone else lost it.  
“Dude, can you do that in your batman voice?” Wally had asked nearly chocking from laughing.  
“I can do everything in my batman voice!” Dick had answered and immediately switched to so called voice. It was hilarious.  
Today Dick had brought Robin with him. No one was surprised, the two were very close. No one was delighted either, the kid was terrible rude. The entry movie, they were watching Tangled, he marked out unrealistic things. Dick had to point out more than ones that it was just a movie, but the boy still thought it was silly and a waste of time, he could be training right now.  
“I think you would be such a great Disney princes” Dick joked, a hand ruffling Robin’s hair. Like always it was wired to see Batman smile, even when he didn’t were his cowl, he had his father’s aura.  
“I’m nothing like this pathetic woman who thinks she can solve problems with a song” Robin snarled at his mentor.  
“Oh come one, you stand in the woods and two seconds later there are a million animals around you. You nearly turned the batcave in a zoo ones” Dick laughed.  
“You’re speaking in hyperbole, it’s annoying!” Robin muttered but there was a hint of a smile on his face.  
“To your next birthday I get you a pan, so you can hit it in someone’s face. Maybe Jason wants to join us” Dick continued happy.  
“As long as Drake doesn’t come along!” the youngest bird grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Oh no, we are going to make a family trip out of it. A competition. The first on who hit Joker wins. I’m pretty sure Cassandra would win” the current leader of the justice league smiled to himself by the thought of all his siblings coming along without killing each other.  
“TT” was everything Robin answered and then everyone continued watching the movie. In the end Robin turned off the TV.  
“She’s lucky Gothel wasn’t her real mother” he muttered from his position on the couch next to Batman.  
“What do you mean with that?” Megan asked curios.  
“After she found out that Gothel never loved her and just used her for her own sick reasons she found her real parents. Now she is the loved princess. If Gothel was her real mother she would be alone. Everyone would be afraid of her, because she would be the witch’s daughter” Robin said and stood up. He was about to leave, but Dick griped his wrist and pulled him back on the couch next to him.  
“You know that’s not true. It doesn’t matter who her parents are, that wouldn’t make her a different or terrible person. She decides who she is, not her mother, and if she wants to be good then hell, she can do whatever she wants. Her parents don’t define her, she defines herself. And even when she couldn’t walk to the castle to find her real parents, she wouldn’t be alone. She still had Flynn and Pascal and Maximus and all this wired singing criminals. And she is such a lovely person; she could easily find more friends, if she would just try!” Dick explained and Megan wasn’t sure if they still spoke about Rapunzel. Robin saw up to his oldest brother with an annoyed look, but Megan could feel that he appreciate the older birds words. She could sense something warm and loving from the boy who usually was so good in hiding his feelings, even from her.  
“So, how about we go home, I’m sure Alfred makes us cookies” Dick suggest a hand on Robins shoulder.  
“If you insist, Grayson!” Robin said annoyed, but it was obvious that he loved the idea. Megan smiled when the two of them left. She and Garfield were close, but Dick and Damien were inseparable. They are probably the best Dynamic duo. Bruce would be so proud.  
A few weeks later Red Robin told Megan that Robin had hum I see the light for two days.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't found a fittig movie for Stephanie, that's why I let her out of this.


End file.
